Dagger's Happy Ending
by ffdrake
Summary: What was going through Dagger's mind at the end of the game throughout the play. This is my take on what she might have been thinking.


_Okay go easy on me, this is my first fanfic ever, feedback is encouraged but please keep it polite. I know that the ending of FF9 has been done over and over, but this is my take on what was going through Garnet's mind during the play._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy, spoiler alert for end of FF9.**

Garnet looked out over the stage in front of her. It was always painful for her to watch this play, painful but nice too. This was the first time she saw him and every time she watch this play it brought back all of her memories of him. Looking down she could see all of her friends; all the Vivi's, still hard for her to imagine more than one, Freya, Quina, and Amarant.

Hearing footsteps behind her she did not need to turn around to see who it was. "They will be here soon. It will be good to see everyone again, but, it will never be the same."

Looking up at the sound of applause she saw Baku come up on too the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen…" Garnet stopped listening almost as soon as the play started. She loved this play, but she did not need to watch it to know what was going on. Just like she predicted, as soon as the play started it brought back memories of their past and their adventure together.

The first time they met was while she was trying to escape on the airship, she extremely surprised when she learned that same crew was here to kidnap her. Then her thoughts shifted to the Evil Forest where he risked his life to save her. Her next thought was to one of her biggest mistakes, leaving him behind at Lindinblum. Then a happy memory of waking up from the spell Kuja placed on her to find him standing in front of her.

Looking up from her thoughts she saw that the play was at one of her favorite parts. Marcus and Cornelia were saying that they were going to run away together. They would spend the rest of their lives together; give up everything just to be together. If Zidane ever came back to her, she believed that now she had the courage to do the same thing, leave everything behind to live with him. With a sad smile she began to think of another part of their trip, one at the time she tried to forget, but now she knew that it was one she would hold on too. Her marriage to Zidane in Condai Pette. Although she said it was a sham, she always kept the thought that it was true in the back of her mind. It was not a bad thought, and as they traveled more together, she started to think that it would not be such a bad thing to be married to him.

She loved him that much she was sure of, she did not know when it had happened, but she just knew that it had happened. She first realized this when she helped him back on Terra when he had gone semi crazy. She wanted to tell him that she loved him when they were alone after she talked some sense back into him, but Steiner and Quina had to burst in when she was getting ready.

Looking at the play again she could see Cinna and Marcus on stage taking. This was her favorite part of the play, when Marcus would doubt Cornelia but then realize that she would not betray him that she would always be with him. This brought her back to her biggest mistake. After they had defeated Necron and Zidane decided to stay behind and find Kuja. She should not have allowed him to stay, or she should have stayed with him. Honestly she did not know what she would do differently, but she would do something. If nothing else she should have told him that she loved him.

Looking at the stage she saw Marcus getting ready for the climax of his speech. "-Grant me my only wish." She saw him bend over slightly and grab hold of his cloak, in a flash the cloak was gone, and Garnet could not believe her eyes. "Bring my beloved Dagger to me."

Standing up she leaned over the railing, it was not possible. Zidane was here and he was calling her too him. Turning she ran towards the exit, only to be cut off by Steiner and Beatrix. Before she could order them to stand aside, they opened the door for her. They were letting her go to him.

Saying a quick thank you to the two she ran past them and out of the castle. Weaving through the crowd she was trying to get to him. You would think people would get out of the way for their queen. When she was almost to the stage someone ran into her and her pendant flew off. Placing her hands on her neck she watched where the pendant had fallen. For a moment she was going to go after it, but then she remembered what she had thought not moments before. She was willing to give up everything to be with him. Without another thought she continued her run towards the stage.

When she was closer to the stage she saw that he was coming towards her, just before she reached the stage she threw her tiara off and leapt up into his arms. Spinning her around he finally set her on the ground and gave her his trade mark smirk. "I am back my Dagger," he said with confidence.

Crashing into him she held onto him as hard as she could. But first things first. Raising her fist she started to hit him. "You idiot, do you know what it has been like without you!?"

Pulling back she looked him in the eyes. "I am here now Dagger, and I will never leave you again."

Allowing him to pull her back into her she rested her head onto his chest. "I was so afraid…when the tree collapsed…we looked for you…for days…but…we could not…"

"Shhh Dagger, it is alright I am here now, and it will take the greatest force in all of Gaia and Terra to pull me away from you once again." Pulling back she looked into his eyes again.

"How did you survive?"

"I didn't have a choice, I had to live, I wanted to come home to you. So, I sang your song."

Smiling she leaned up and did something she has always wanted to do. She gently placed her lips onto his. "Our Song."

"Our song," he said as if savoring it, "I like the sound of that." And with that he pulled her back to him and kiss her again. She could not believe that a kiss could be this good. She was barely conscious of the crowd behind them clapping for them. Pulling apart Garnet had to hide her face in his chest to hide her blushing. Zidane lowered his head and softly spoke into her ear. "Is there some place where we can go to get away from everyone?"

She nodded and took his hand leading him out of the courtyard and towards the castle. Unknown to her Beatrix had picked up both the Royal Pendant and Royal Tiara.

Once they were out of the prying eyes of the crowd, Garnet pushed Zidane against the wall and started to kiss him with all the passion she had. She was not sure how they got to her bedroom, but all that she could remember was a lot of kissing and not a lot of thought. And once they were in her room all thought completely left her mind. A couple of hours later she was laying on her side under her sheets while Zidane lightly ran his fingers over her skin.

"Dagger, I mean Garnet, I know that we already went through this once, but as I was trapped I had a lot of time to think. I know what I want and I am hoping that you want the same thing. Garnet will you marry me?"

"You silly fool." In the moonlight she could see his expression change to one of confusion. "We are already husband and wife, or have you forgotten that detail?"

A slow smile spread across his face. "I guess you are right my wife, I guess you are right." And with that he pulled her in close and kissed her again. Gently pushing her back down onto the mattress.

The next morning Garnet woke with light coming through her window. She carefully stretched so as too no wake Zidane, and looked over to see a chair sitting very close to their bed. Looking closely she could see her pendant and tiara laying on the seat, and with them a note. Reaching over she took the note and carefully read it.

_My Queen,_

_Next time you decided to run through the crowd please do not leave these behind. Also when Zidane wakes I suppose that we need to fit him for a crown of his own, and as a final thought, remember to lock your door, either that or we need to place a door that blocks out sound better. Should we be getting the Royal Nursery ready for a new arrival?_

_Beatrix_

It was all she could do to keep the blush off her face, and she was failing miserably. She glanced over at Zidane. _A Thief and A Princess, _she thought, _well if nothing else Zidane will make for a very interesting King._ With a smile she lay down next to Zidane and wrapped her arms around him.

_Well there it is, my first fanfic, once again reviews are more than welcome, but please be polite._


End file.
